Double tranchant
by just Themys
Summary: "L'Envie est un pêché à part. C'est le seul qui n'aboutit pas à une jouissance personnelle, contrairement à tout les autres. Qu'en penses-tu, Envy ? Toi dont le désir était de tout me prendre ?" UA.


**Titre :** Double tranchant.

**Base :** FMA, le manga.

**Auteur :** just Themys, Themys pour faire court.

**Couple présent** : Peu on vraiment dire que c'est du edvy ?... Non, malheureusement, non. ^^"

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note 1 : **Encore un (petit ?) OS pas prévu au programme. A croire que je suis condamné à ne poster que des moments d'inspiration !^^ Cette histoire m'est venue lors d'un petit évènement raconté dans la fic, que j'ai imaginée très vite. Il est fort possible que j'ai été influencée par un roman jeunesse que j'ai lu il y a... plusieurs années, et dont le thème principal est grosso modo le même. Je tiens tout de même à préciser à ceux qui l'auraient lu que je n'ai en aucun cas voulu plagier ce roman, et que (d'après les souvenirs que j'en ai) mon histoire prend une directions très différente et se base dans une atmosphère bien plus sombre.^^ Que dire de plus ? Sans vous spoiler ? C'est un UA, mais j'ai tenté un maximum de sauvegarder le caractère des personnages, sauf pour Edward, qui est, je crois, un peu OOC. Je m'en excuse, mais j'en ai besoin pour l'histoire. En revanche, Envy est très... dans son rôle. ^^ Je ne vous en dit pas plus au risque de spoiler.

**Note 2 :** Petite précision : les musiques. Je n'en ai pas écouté lors de la rédaction, mais à la réflexion, je me suis dit que certains titres pouvaient convenir. Je met quelques exemples, à vous de choisir celui (ou ceux) que vous préférez, il n'y a pas d'ordre ou d'obligation, il faut surtout une musique assez douce, un peu sombre, triste, et... mystérieuse. ^^ Donc, vous pouvez prendre autre chose aussi si vous pensez que ça serait mieux.^^ (d'ailleurs, si vous faite ça, je serais curieuse de savoir quelle musique vous avez choisi...)

- **Les Choristes** (ex : _"Seuls"_, _"Sous la pluie"_, _"Les partitions"_)

- **Nox Arcana** (ex: _"Ebonshire"_,_ "Lullaby"_,_ "Crystal forest"_)

Maintenant, trêve de blabla !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand j'entre dans le cabinet de la psy, une drôle de sensation m'envahit : un mélange entre excitation, stress, et peur. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle va me demander. Et je sais déjà ce que je vais lui raconter. J'ai farfouillé inlassablement ma mémoire, récolté les moindre petits détails, rangé les événements de façon chronologique, ressassé un nombre incalculable de fois cette histoire. Elle va avoir droit à un bon récit. Elle s'imagine pouvoir m'aider ? Si je peux lui donner cette impression...

Elle me salue, et je prend l'expression hésitante et gauche du pauvre adolescent traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu. Après tout, c'est ce que je suis sensé être, non ? Elle me sourit, elle est plutôt jolie. Elle me parle doucement, m'invite à m'asseoir. Toujours hésitant, je m'exécute, et attend.

Elle sort un dossier vert cartonné et l'ouvre. Il ne contient que quelques papiers -sûrement les détails de l'affaire- et une feuille vierge qu'elle sort, et sur laquelle elle note, d'une écriture quasiment illisible de médecin, mon nom, prénom, âge et date de naissance. « Edward Elric. 16 ans. 18/01/1996 ». Ceci fait, elle me regarde :

« Alors, Edward... Peux-tu me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demande-t-elle gentiment.

– Ce... qu'il s'est passé ?

– Oui, depuis le début.

– C-C'est-à-dire ?

– Eh bien... Tout ce qui te semble intéressant de me raconter ! lance-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu sais, je suis là pour t'écouter, pour t'aider à faire le point sur cette histoire, et à surmonter le choc de cet accident. Je t'écouterais de façon strictement professionnelle, sans émettre de jugement. Tu pourra me donner des détails que certains jugeraient insignifiant, ça m'est égal ! Tant que ça te permet, à toi, de faire le ménage dans ton esprit... »

Ça, c'est déjà fait... Mais, jouons le jeu. Offrons à cette femme ce qu'elle veut, racontons lui cette histoire étrange et funeste dont je fus l'un des acteurs principaux.

« Eh bien... Tout...Tout a commencé quand Envy est arrivé au lycée... »

* * *

« Oui... Dès qu'il est arrivé dans la cours de récré, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. C'était exactement le genre de personne que j'admirais. Moi, j'étais du genre... pas très populaire. Je n'étais pas très bavard, je bouquinais beaucoup, je n'étais pas à la mode, j'étais un peu timide... J'essayais toujours d'être sympathique et agréable, même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de piquer des crises de colère dès qu'on critiquait ma taille ! Je n'y pouvais rien, c'était un complexe ! D'ailleurs, le plus souvent, ça amusait les autres. Du coup... Je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi je n'étais pas apprécié. Au collège, c'était l'horreur ! J'étais un véritable bouc émissaire ! Au lycée, passé les premières impressions, c'était l'indifférence qui s'installait. Et je crois que c'était tout aussi bien ainsi.

Bref ! Je n'étais donc pas populaire. Envy, par contre, j'ai tout de suite senti que c'était le genre de personne charismatique que les gens appréciaient. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Il était beau, enjoué, un peu forte-tête, bon élève... Il avait une assurance que je lui enviais, un charme, un atout, quelque chose... Les autres élèves l'appréciaient énormément, me délaissant plus que je ne l'étais déjà, moi, avec mes sweat larges, mes pantalons informes, mes doc martens, et mes cheveux blonds noués en tresse, pour lui, avec ses vêtements sombres et moulants, son entrain contagieux et ses longs cheveux noirs retenus par un bandeau... Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à m'être antipathique. Je l'admirais moi aussi. J'aurais voulu lui parler, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

En fait, c'est lui qui est venu me voir. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il m'observait parfois, de loin, quand il était avec les autres. Je pensais que c'était juste par curiosité, ou parce que ses camarades lui racontaient je-ne-sais-quoi à mon sujet. Peut-être avais-je raison. Toujours est-il qu'il m'aborda, un jour, à la cantine. J'étais seul à ma table, comme d'habitude, et il a demandé à s'asseoir en face de moi. Je l'ai regardé avec des grands yeux, et j'ai accepté.

« Donc, tu t'appelles Edward, c'est ça ? m'a-t-il demandé.

– Oui, c'est ça, Edward Elric. Et.. et toi, c'est Envy, c'est ça ?

– Oui, Envy. »

J'ai noté qu'il ne m'avais pas dit son nom de famille. En fait, j'ai réalisé plus tard que personne ne le connaissait. Pour tout le monde, c'était « Envy ». Point barre.

« « Edward » avec un « w » ou avec un « ou » ?

– Heu, avec un « w », pourquoi ?

– Pour savoir ! m'a-t-il répondu en souriant. Au cas où j'aurais à l'écrire !

– Ah, d'accord...

– En tout cas, c'est un joli prénom...

– Ah ? Tu trouves ? lui ai-je répondu, surpris. M-merci... Le tien est très original...

– Ah, ça, tu peux le dire ! Heureusement que ça me correspond plutôt bien !

– Pourquoi ? »

Il a eu un regard étrange, et un sourire énigmatique que je n'ai pas compris.

« Disons que... Je suis assez envieux de nature. Jamais satisfait, toujours à désirer ce que je n'ai pas …

– … Ça doit être triste... ai-je murmuré. Je veux dire... En étant comme ça, tu ne pourra jamais être heureux...

– C'est bien la première fois qu'on me répond ça ! s'est-il exclamé.

– Ha ?

– D'habitude, les gens à qui je dis ça sont plutôt étonnés, méprisants, ou me sortent des trucs du genre « Eh bien, quelle mentalité ! » ou « bah dis-donc, t'es un sale type en fait ! », tu es bien le premier à réagir comme ça ! Décidément, je crois que je t'aime bien !

– Merci... » ai-je répondu avec un petit sourire rougissant.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disait ça. Surtout comme ça, directement, sans aucune pudeur. Je me sentais de plus en plus attiré par lui. Nous avons continué à discuter, comme ça, à se présenter un peu, à nous en dire plus sur notre vie à chacun... Parfois, quand je lui racontais quelque chose, il ne répondait pas tout de suite, et restait là à me regarder fixement, intensément, avec ses beaux yeux rouges... »

* * *

« Excuse-moi, me coupe la psy. Tu as dit « rouges » ?

– Oui, il avait les yeux rouges.

– Mais... ça n'existe pas, les yeux rouges... Sauf chez les albinos, mais, si ce garçon était brun... Es-tu sûr de cela Edward ? »

Intérieurement, je lève les yeux au ciel. Que cherche-t-elle ? À me faire dire, ou croire, que je diabolise Envy ? Que ça serait une conséquence du choc émotionnel ?

« Absolument sûr. D'ailleurs, les autres élèves vous le confirmerons... je réponds, gentiment.

– Il ne portait pas de lentilles ? tente-t-elle tout de même.

– Je ne crois pas. Ou alors, il mentait à tout le monde.

– C'était peut-être le cas... murmure-t-elle. Bon, tu peux reprendre : que s'est-il passé après cette discussion à la cantine de ton lycée ?

– Eh bien... »

* * *

« Après ça, il est revenu me voir régulièrement. Plus les jours passaient, plus on discutait, et plus on s'entendait bien. Au final, il ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle ! Nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble, au grand dam des autres élèves, d'ailleurs. D'un certains côté, je peux les comprendre : quel drôle de duo nous formions ! Lui, charismatique, brillant, et moi, banal, transparent... Je mettais tout le temps des vêtements larges et amples, sans forme. Envy me disait régulièrement que c'était dommage, car j'étais bien musclé. Il faut dire que je faisais pas mal de sport. Mais je me sentais mieux dans ces grands vêtements, plus en... sécurité. Lui, il portait toujours des vêtements moulants, serrés, noirs, qui mettaient en valeur son corps lui aussi musclé, mais fin, élancé...

Et pendant que nous discutions, les autres élèves médisaient, prétendaient que nous sortions ensemble, ou qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, etc... Mais nous n'y prêtions pas attention. J'étais heureux que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à moi, que quelqu'un soit la pour m'écouter, me soutenir, quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais partager des choses... Quelqu'un qui me taquinait régulièrement sur ma taille, juste pour me voir m'énerver, mais sur qui je savais que je pouvais compter. Un ami. J'avais trouvé un ami, le premier de toute ma vie, et j'étais heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai invité quelqu'un à dormir à la maison, pour la plus grande joie de mon petit frère et de ma mère -mon père était absent, comme d'habitude-, pour la première fois, je suis allé au cinéma avec quelqu'un, pour la première fois, j'ai fais ce que l'on fait avec un ami. J'ai partagé des choses, des secrets, des moments forts, des moments tristes. Nous nous sommes soutenus, nous avons rit, nous avons fait parfois quelques bêtises, oh, pas grand chose, mais... nous nous somme amusés. Petit à petit, je me sentais mieux, plus sûr, plus fort... Je me sentais heureux. Je crois que j'étais complètement accroché à lui, j'avais tellement peur de le perdre...

Je pense que c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien vu venir. Bien sûr, ça m'a étonné, quand je l'ai vu débarquer avec les cheveux tressés, comme les miens, et sans un de ses bandeaux noirs qu'il abordait tout le temps.

« J'avais envie de changer un peu, m'avait-il expliqué. Et comme ça te va si bien... »

Je n'ai pas insisté. J'étais flatté, il faut bien le dire, je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on me fasse des compliments ! Alors je n'ai rien dit. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si ça faisait le même effet, vu que ses cheveux indisciplinés s'échappaient de la tresse pour venir masquer partiellement son visage. De plus, sa natte était beaucoup plus longue que la mienne. Ça m'est donc sortit de l'esprit. Et je n'ai pas remarqué que petit à petit, les mèches rebelles se rangeaient, se séparaient en deux mèches plus courtes de chaque côté de son visage, comme les miennes. Je n'ai pas vu de suite que sa natte raccourcissait également, jour après jour, centimètre par centimètre. Quand je l'ai enfin remarqué, il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il en avait assez de sentir ses cheveux dans son dos, mais qu'il avait peur que ça lui fasse un trop grand changement de tout couper d'un coup. Et je n'ai rien dit.

La seconde fois où j'ai tiqué, ça a été lorsqu'il est arrivé avec un sweat large. Comme le mien. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux ronds, et il a répondu avec un grand sourire : « Enfin, Ed, c'est l'hiver ! Tu croyais que j'allais continuer à porter des petits Tee-shirt alors qu'il fait presque 0° C dehors ? » Et je n'ai rien dit. Parce qu'il avait raison. Et parce que je ne voulais pas le contrarier. Et je n'y ai plus repensé. Pas même quand il a déchiré son pantalon fétiche -moulant bien sûr- en glissant sur le verglas, et qu'il a débarqué, le jour suivant, énervé, avec un pantalon large, prétextant que si il ne pouvait plus mettre le pantalon moulant offert par son ex-petite amie, il ne mettrait plus jamais que des pantalons larges ! Ça m'avait amusé.

La troisième fois, ce fut lors d'une sortie au cinéma. En revenant, nous étions passé devant un magasin de chaussures, et il avait flashé face à une paire de Doc Martens noires comme les miennes, en soldes. Il les a achetées.

« C'est tellement plus confortable et classe que mes baskets habituelles ! Tu avais bien raison, tiens ! »

J'ai acquiescé, avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait pris exactement la même pointure que moi. Ça m'a étonné, car j'avais toujours cru qu'il était plus grand que moi, et donc, qu'il avait de plus grands pieds. Par curiosité, je lui ai demandé de se mettre juste en face de moi, tout près, et j'ai comparé nos tailles : exactement la même, pile-poil ! Ce détail m'avait beaucoup amusé, car je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte plus tôt. J'ai pensé que c'était à cause de sa carrure fine et élancée, accentuée par ses vêtements moulants noirs, qui le faisait paraître plus grand. Mais quand je lui ai fait la réflexion, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, qu'il était aussi petit que moi...

« QUOI ? Moi, petit ? Non mais tu rêves, le nain de jardin ! Je-ne-suis-pas-PETIT ! »

C'est la première fois que je l'ai vu s'énerver comme ça. On aurait dit moi. Sauf qu'il faisait vraiment peur. Alors je ne lui ai plus refait la réflexion. En revanche, d'autres élèves, qui commençaient à l'admirer de moins en moins, ne s'étaient pas gênés pour se moquer, déclenchant de véritables crises de colère chez lui.

Ce n'est qu'à partir d'un certain moment que j'ai commencé à me sentir mal à l'aise, à trouver qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. C'était une fois où il était venu chez moi pour manger. Ma mère, bien que malade, avait tenu à faire le service, et nous remplissait nos assiettes une par une. Elle a commencé par mon frère, qui était plus près d'elle, puis, m'ignorant, elle a tendu la main vers Envy, et lui a dit :

« Edward, peux-tu me donner ton assiette, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le pire, c'est qu'Envy, sans réagir à ce que j'ai cru être un lapsus, s'est exécuté, avec un sourire, et lui a tendu son assiette qu'elle a généreusement remplie, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne mangeait presque rien, contrairement à moi. Elle s'est ensuite servie, et ils ont commencé à manger. Il avait fallu que je me fasse entendre pour qu'ils se rendent compte du problème, et que ma mère me serve en s'excusant.

Ma mère souffrait d'une maladie grave, qui lui faisait souvent faire ce genre de confusions. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça anormal. En revanche, que personne n'ait réagit me troublait profondément, et ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis enfin rendu compte de l'ampleur de la situation.

C'était le soir après la scène du midi. Envy et moi étions allés à un match de Hockey sur glace, et il était particulièrement tard. Pour pouvoir aller nous coucher rapidement, nous nous étions douchés ensemble. Il était en train de se rincer quand je suis sorti de la baignoire, en refermant le rideau derrière moi. En m'essuyant près du meuble de toilette, j'ai bousculé ma montre posée là, qui a entraîné dans sa chute celle d'Envy. Elles sont tombées toutes les deux par terre, dans la même position. C'est là que j'ai réalisé. Les montres. Elles étaient identiques. Hormis la couleur, elles étaient exactement du même modèle, achetées dans un magasin de sport, avec un chronomètre. Je me souvenais de celle qu'il avait en début d'année : une montre avec un bracelet en cuir, très classe, avec un cadran à aiguilles. Rien à voir.

J'ai alors jeté un œil sur nos colliers. _Nos_ colliers. Identiques. Je le savais déjà, car c'était lui qui m'avait offert le mien.

« Je t'ai acheté le même que le mien, en gage d'amitié !»

C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. Mais là, dans la salle de bain, cette similitude a prit pour moi un autre sens. Pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur. Peur d'Envy. Pendant qu'il se prélassait encore sous la douche, j'ai regardé les vêtements qu'il avait pendu à la patère, à côté des miens : même sweat informe, même pantalon large, même marque de Tee-shirt... ça allait jusqu'au caleçon, de la même taille, et de la même marque ! Il était en train de devenir une copie conforme de moi. Dans les moindres détails.»

* * *

« C'est donc seulement à ce moment-là que tu as commencé à avoir des doutes ? demande la psy.

– Oui. Auparavant, je... je crois que j'étais trop content... trop heureux d'avoir enfin un vrai ami pour voir ce qui se préparait.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se préparait justement ?

– Eh bien... c'est la question que je me suis posée... »

* * *

« Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? C'est ce que je me demandais, sans trouver de réponse... Je savais que certains jeunes faisaient leur maximum pour ressembler à leur idole, mais il me semblait qu'Envy était plus intelligent et avait un caractère plus affirmé que ça, et de mon côté, j'étais loin d'être une idole ! Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui pouvait bien avoir à admirer chez moi ? Ça me dépassait, mais j'étais trop perturbé pour lui en parler. C'était mon ami, et j'aurais eu honte de l'accuser ainsi ou de fouiller chez lui. Alors je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien dit. Mais impossible de ne plus y penser. Et plus j'y pensais, plus je remarquais chaque nouveau détail.

Comme cette fois où j'ai noté qu'Envy avait les cheveux, non pas bruns, mais châtains foncé. Je le lui ai fait remarquer, de façon détournée...

« Ah, ça ? m'a-t-il répondu. Bah en fait... Je n'ai jamais eu les cheveux noirs.

– Ah bon ? Tu veux dire...

– Oui, je les teignais.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Parce que je préfère le noir, tout simplement ! Mais... je te l'ai dit, j'ai envie de changer, d'être...vraiment moi-même. »

Cette réplique m'a fait froid dans le dos : il voulais être lui-même ? ou..._moi_-même ?

« Et... c'est quoi ta couleur naturelle ?

– Bah... Châtain clair, presque blond. Un peu comme toi !» a-t-il déclaré avec un grand sourire.

Plus ça allait, plus j'avais peur. Il s'est mis au même sport que moi, lui qui détestait ça auparavant. Ses cheveux s'éclairciraient de jour en jour, il copiait mes gestes, mes attitudes, mes tics de langages, mes réactions. Après les cheveux, ce fut les yeux. Il se mit à porter des lentilles dorées, imitant mes pupilles. Il a ensuite demandé à changer de série, pour être dans la même classe que moi. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi. Nous étions alors ensemble pratiquement 24 h/24, vu qu'il venait très souvent à la maison.

J'ai bien essayé d'en parler à ma mère et à mon frère, mais ils étaient persuadés que je me faisais des idées. J'ai essayé de ne plus l'inviter, mais ils l'ont réclamé à cor et à cris. J'ai commencé à me dire qu'il fallait faire quelque chose lorsqu'en plus de ma mère, mes professeurs, mes quelques connaissances, et mon propre frère se mirent à le prendre pour moi.

J'ai essayé de lui parler un jour où nous étions dans ma chambre, en train de discuter d'un manga dont j'étais fan depuis longtemps, et qu'il s'était mit à aimer subitement, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais apprécié auparavant -comme pour presque tous mes centres d'intérêt.

« Dis, Envy...

– Oui ? »

J'étais stressé. Mes mains tremblaient. J'avais peur de lui faire du mal, ou... qu'il me fasse du mal. Mais ça ne pouvait plus durer.

« Je voulais te parler d'un truc, mais... c'est pas évident.

– T'inquiètes pas, je vais pas me vexer, tu sais. On est amis après tout, non ? a-t-il répondu avec un clin d'œil.

– Oui... mais... ça te concerne, alors...

– Quoi ? T'as une petite amie ?

– Non, non ! Pas du tout ! C'est pas ça ! me suis-je exclamé.

– Bah alors c'est quoi ?

– Et bien... c'est à propos... de toi... pourquoi... pourquoi tu copie tout ce que je fais ? »

Il avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris, puis il avait fait un grand sourire :

« Edward... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne copie rien du tout !

– Mais si, ai-je insisté. Des gestes, des... des tics, et les vêtements...

– Ah ? Mais ça, c'est normal ! Ça arrive souvent entre amis ! Je suis forcément influencé par toi, par ton style, ton langage... et vice-versa !

– Mais... je ne suis pas influencé par toi ! me suis-je défendu.

– Oh si, plus que tu ne le pense...

– Mais, même si des amis s'influencent... pas à ce point-là !

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? m'a-t-il répondu avec un regard mauvais. Tu en as eu tant que ça ?

– Non, mais...

– Tu crois tout savoir, peut-être ? »

Il s'était levé, menaçant.

« Envy...

– Il n'y a pas de « Envy » qui tiennent ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne te plais plus avec moi, c'est ça ? Je te colle trop peut-être ? Tu aimerais que je te lâche, alors tu prends le premier prétexte venu pour tout casser entre nous ?

– Non, pas du tout, je...

– La ferme ! Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir : je te fais chier, c'est ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, alors que je suis le seul qui soit allé vers toi quand tu étais seul, voilà comment tu me remercies ? Môssieur est lassé, alors môssieur, jette son joujou ! Connard !

– Non, Envy ! Non !... Je-je suis désolé !

– J'en ai pas l'impression !

– Non ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je-je ne veux pas tout casser ! Je t'en prie ! »

Il est resté un moment à me regarder avec son air mauvais, toujours debout.

« Gmrpf ! Va pour cette fois, mais si jamais je vois que tu veux me lâcher, ça va chier !

– D'a-d'accord... je, je suis désolé.

– …. Pas grave. Laisse tomber. »

Et j'ai laissé tomber. Jusqu'au jour où je suis moi-même tombé.

Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. On m'a dit que j'avais eu de la chance, que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers de la cave -qui étaient en pierre-, et que si je n'avais pas roulé sur moi-même, mon traumatisme crânien aurait été plus important, que j'aurais pu en mourir. Ils m'ont dit de ne pas descendre les escaliers dans le noir la prochaine fois, et de faire attention où je mettrais mes pieds à l'avenir.

Sauf que moi, je savais pourquoi j'étais tombé. Je suis allé dans les escaliers parce qu'il y avait eu une panne de courant, alors que j'étais seul à la maison avec Envy. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait peur du noir, et je suis descendu seul remettre le courant en marche dans la cave. J'avais eu peur de tomber, alors j'ai cherché ma lampe de poche. Mais elle n'était plus là où je la rangeais. Et j'ai buté sur quelque chose dans les escaliers de la cave. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant, et qui n'y était plus quand je suis revenu de l'hôpital. Comme ma lampe de poche qui était mystérieusement revenue dans son tiroir. Sauf que je l'ai aperçue dans la poche d'Envy, quand il est venu me voir à l'hôpital. J'ai détesté Envy. »

* * *

« Tu ne le détestais pas, avant ?

– Non, je...Je croyais encore que je me trompais, je voyais toujours en lui le seul ami que j'avais jamais eu...

– Mais là, tu t'es mis à le détester.

– Oui.

– Parce que tu crois qu'il a essayé de te tuer ?

– Parce qu'il a essayé de me tuer, et parce qu'il a pris ma place pendant ce temps... »

* * *

« Personne n'a rien dit à mon retour de l'hôpital. Personne n'était venu me voir, à part Envy. Il prenait de mes nouvelles, puis il repartait. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait tenu mon rôle pendant mon absence. Car quand je suis rentré, personne ne m'a demandé comment j'allais. Ma mère m'a appelé « Envy », et m'a fait remarquer que ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu chez eux. Alphonse m'a tapé dans le dos, comme il le faisait avec mon ami. Envy se laissait appeler « Edward », me nommait par son nom, et se comportait avec moi comme je le faisait avec lui, avant. Étrangement, je n'ai pas protesté. J'étais trop fatigué, et ma mère n'aurait pas compris. Je ne voulais pas la perturber. Le soir, ce fut Envy qui rentra chez lui, et moi qui resta. Et ma mère et mon frère m'appelèrent de nouveau « Edward » le lendemain. Ils n'avaient rien compris. Ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien.

Alors j'ai détesté Envy. Parce que pendant toute la semaine où j'ai été à l'hôpital par sa faute, il m'a volé ma famille et ma vie. Parce qu'après, quand nous allions au lycée ensemble, c'était lui qu'on saluait et qu'on appelait « Edward », tandis qu'on m'ignorait. Parce que quand il venait à la maison, c'était lui le fils de ma mère et le frère d'Alphonse. Parce qu'à cause de lui, j'étais retourné dans l'indifférence d'avant. Plus bas, même, puisque même ma propre famille ne me voyait plus.

Alors un jour, j'en ai eu assez. J'ai voulu que tout s'arrête. Je ne voulais pas mourir, non. Il était hors de question que j'abandonne, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je ne savais pas à quoi jouait Envy, mais il était hors de question de le laisser gagner. J'avais décidé de tout mettre à plat avec lui, de ne plus me défiler. Maintenant que je le détestais, cela allait être beaucoup plus facile que la première fois.

C'était un samedi, il faisait relativement beau. Envy devait passer à la maison dans l'après-midi. Après le déjeuner, j'ai déposé un mot sur mon bureau, puis j'ai enfourché mon vélo, et je suis partit. J'avais dit à ma mère que je partais à la mer, et que j'avais laissé les indications à Envy. J'ai la chance d'habiter à quelques kilomètres de la plage, et il y avait justement un endroit qui était parfait pour ce que j'avais à faire.

Près de la plage, longeant la route, la digue cachait le paysage. L'été, elle était couverte de coquelicots qui poussaient entre les pierres. Malheureusement, en ce début de printemps frileux, il n'y en avait pas. J'avais rapidement atteint la plage, et j'avais grimpé sur la dune qui la surplombait. À la base de la colline que formait la dune, il y avait un petit sentier qui en faisait le tour, et que l'on pouvait atteindre par la plage. Au bout d'un moment, du côté extérieur du sentier, c'était le vide. À quelques mètres plus bas, il y avait les rochers, ou les vagues, quand la mer était très haute. Aujourd'hui, les rochers étaient à découvert, et les vagues se fracassaient régulièrement dessus en contre-bas. Du côté intérieur du sentier, c'était la dune, qui se dressait comme une colline. En haut de cette colline, il y avait quelques rochers qui émergeaient des herbes sèches et défraîchies.

C'était là que j'avais donné rendez-vous à Envy, sur ces rochers qui surplombaient le sentier, la mer, et la plage. Le vent était fort, et le ciel était gris. J'ai attendu. Il viendrait, j'en étais certain. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 14 h, il est arrivé à 13 h 50. Quand il eu grimpé la colline à partir du sentier, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face. Quasiment identiques. Même sweat rouge. Même jeans délavé. Mêmes chaussures noires. Mêmes cheveux blonds noués en tresse. Mêmes yeux dorés. Sauf que l'un d'entre nous était faux. L'un d'entre nous était le reflet de l'autre. Et il fallait que cela cesse. J'ai pris la parole en premier :

« Eh bien, te voilà, « Edward ».

– Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ? a-t-il répondu, légèrement surpris.

– Parce que c'est un joli nom, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est toi qui me l'as dit pourtant...

– Et ?

– Et ? Et alors tu me l'a volé. Comme tu m'a volé mon frère, ma mère, mes connaissances, mon identité. En fait, tu m'a volé toute ma vie, Envy, toute !

– Mais... qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Edward ? Tu es devenu fou ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le plus fou de nous deux...

– Je ne te suis pas.

– Oh si tu me suis. Arrête de fait l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est justement pour pouvoir te parler franchement, à découvert, loin de tout gêneurs, et de tout ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de dévoiler ton jeu malsain. »

Envy a écouté avec un air d'abord étonné, un air innocent qu'il prenait habituellement, et qui était aussi le mien. Et puis soudain, son expression a changé, et j'ai reconnu le sourire et le regard qu'il avait eu lors de notre première rencontre. Le vrai Envy transparaissait. Il avait enfin décidé de me prendre au sérieux, et de jouer carte sur table. Enfin.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? m'a-t-il lancé d'un ton hautain.

– Rien, Envy. Tout ce que je veux, c'est discuter. Vraiment.

– Et ça t'avancera à quoi ? Franchement, à ta place, j'essaierais de me tuer ! Ça serait si facile... après tout, je suis un gêneur, un monstre ! Je t'ai « volé » ta vie, comme tu le dit si bien avec ton ton mélodramatique !

– Je ne ferais rien de tel, Envy. Je te l'ai dit, je veux juste te parler, ai-je répondu, toujours calme.

– Ah oui ? Et bah vas-y, parle ! Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ?

– J'aimerais comprendre...

– Comprendre ? Comprendre quoi ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre !a-t-il craché hargneusement.

– SI ! Comprendre pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ! Pourquoi tu es venu me voir, pourquoi tu es devenu mon reflet, pourquoi tu t'es immiscé dans ma vie! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

–«Pourquoi ?» Pourquoi toi ? Mais parce que tu as tout, sombre idiot ! Tout ce que je n'ai pas !

– Quoi ? Mais c'est moi qui...

– Qui quoi ? Qui m'enviait peut-être ?

– Mais... Oui ! »

Il a éclaté de rire. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Pauvre crétin ! Tu t'imaginais que parce que moi, j'étais populaire, moi, j'avais l'air épanoui, j'étais heureux ? Mais c'était tout le contraire imbécile ! Le contraire ! C'était une apparence, rien de plus ! Je n'ai ni père, ni mère, ni passé, ni futur, rien ! « Pourquoi ? » Je te l'ai déjà dit : parce que je suis envieux ! Je désire tout ce que je n'ai pas ! Tu te croyais plus envieux que moi ? Perdu ! À ce jeu, je gagne ! s'est-il écrié, la voix chargée de colère.

– M-mais, pourquoi moi ? ai-je demandé, complètement perdu.

– Pourquoi toi ? Mais parce que tu avais tout ce que je voulais ! Tu avais une mère aimante, un frère adorable, tu avais un passé, un avenir... Tu n'étais pas populaire, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en moque ! Tu étais intelligent, tu avais une façon de voir le monde qui m'a plu, tu pouvais devenir quelqu'un, tu étais au-dessus des autres, tu était différent ! Tu étais tout ce que je voulais ! »

En parlant, il s'était rapproché de moi. J'étais bouleversé : alors comme ça, tandis que je l'admirais en silence, lui m'enviait tout ce que j'avais ? Ça n'avait pas de sens !

« Et puis surtout, tu as une qualité essentielle... a-t-il repris plus doucement.

– L-laquelle ?

– Tu es transparent Edward. Personne ne te remarque. Personne ne te voit...(Il a marqué une pause, puis a planté ses yeux dans les miens:) Et personne ne remarquera ta disparition !

– Quoi ? »

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il m'a attrapé la gorge de ses deux mains, et serrait de toute la force dont il était pourvu. Je me suis débattu autant que je le pouvais, mais rapidement, j'ai commencé à suffoquer.

« Oh, et, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère et ton frère... Ils ne seront pas tristes, puisque... je serais là, bien plus présent que tu ne l'as été... » m'a-t-il glissé avec un sourire cruel.

Mais je ne comptais pas me laisser faire. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il s'était enfin dévoilé, pas après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Déployant tout la force de mes muscles, je l'ai saisi à bras-le-corps, et je suis parvenu à le faire chuter. Mais il ne comptait pas abandonner non plus, et a maintenu la prise sur mon cou, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Nous avons roulé tout le long de la colline jusqu'à atterrir sur le sentier d'en bas, Envy sur moi, resserrant plus encore sa poigne. Mes poumons me faisaient mal, la peur me faisait trembler, et ma vue commençait à se brouiller. J'ai entendu le son des vagues tout proche avant que mes oreilles ne se mettent à bourdonner. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, j'ai rassemblé mes jambes contre mon torse, et les ai tendues d'un coup sec.

Mes pieds ont percuté son ventre. Il m'a lâché. Il est tombé. Du côté extérieur du sentier.

J'ai mis un certain temps à recouvrer totalement mes esprits et ma respiration. J'ai jeté un regard en bas. Envy était là. Il s'était fracassé contre les rochers. C'était fini. »

* * *

« Et qu'as-tu fais ensuite ?

– J'ai appelé les pompiers, même si je savais qu'il était trop tard. Ils m'ont amené à l'hôpital. Ensuite, ce sont les policiers qui sont venus. Ils m'ont posé des questions, j'ai dit que c'était un accident, qu'il était tombé alors qu'on se promenait. Ils l'ont cru. Les médecins ont dit que j'étais en état de choc. Il n'y a pas eu d'enterrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu le corps.

– Et après ?

– Après ? On m'a donné votre numéro. Ma mère m'a dit d'y aller, car elle sait que nous étions très proches, Envy et moi. C'est tout.

– Je vois... Et maintenant, ça va mieux ? » me demande-t-elle en souriant.

Je n'ai pas attendu de lui parler pour aller mieux. En fait, je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai vu le corps d'Envy immobile, depuis que j'ai su que c'était fini. Depuis que j'ai enfin compris.

« Oui, beaucoup... Merci infiniment ! je répond en lui rendant son sourire.

– Et que tires-tu de tout ça ?

– Ce que j'en tire ? Eh bien... je crois qu'Envy avait raison...

– Raison ? demande-t-elle d'un air étonné.

– Envy était bien le plus envieux de nous deux.

– Ah... »

Elle a l'air pensive. Elle ne doit pas comprendre...

« Mais... toi, sur le plan personnel...

– Moi ? Oh, je crois que... ça m'a aidé à m'affirmer, je lui répond avec un grand sourire.

– Tant mieux ! reprend-t-elle, rassérénée. Si jamais tu avais besoin de parler encore, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte !

– Oh, la séance est déjà terminée ?

– Et oui. Désolée.

– Il n'y a pas de mal ! »

Je me lève du fauteuil, et je rajuste mon Tee-shirt moulant qui a la fâcheuse manie de remonter au dessus du pantalon. Elle se lève également, et va ouvrir la porte de son cabinet. Je la rejoins, mon blouson noir sur le bras, et lui serre la main qu'elle me tend. Je traverse la salle d'attente, et quitte enfin le cabinet.

Me voilà dans la rue. Il fait gris. Tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon moulant, je repense à tout ça. Oui, Envy avait eu raison. Raison de me choisir : nous étions pareils. Raison de m'avoir fait ça : il était bien le plus envieux de nous deux. Car il avait commis une erreur qui avait rendu son idéal impossible à atteindre. Il aurait dû m'éliminer plus tôt. Une erreur que je ne répéterais pas. Il faut dire qu'il m'a simplifié la tâche.

Au bout d'un moment, je passe devant une vitrine. Je m'y arrête, regarde mon reflet. Je replace une mèche rebelle. Décidément, j'ai bien fait de laisser pousser mes cheveux et de les teindre en noir, ça me donne un charme indéniable ! Peut-être devrais-je porter un bandeau pour les faire tenir... Tu ne crois pas, Envy ?

* * *

Et voilà !^^ Un OS qui m'est venu en tête dimanche soir, en faisant tomber ma montre et celle de ma soeur. Comme elles sont pareilles et sont tombées dans la même position, j'ai tout de suite pensé : "mimétisme". Le soir même avant de dormir, j'avais toute l'histoire en tête, et le lendemain soir, elle était tapée. J'espère que ça vous a plu (et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ! o_o), c'est la première fois que j'écris un UA. ^^ J'ai essayé de ne pas tout révéler dans le récit, de garder une part de mystère, afin de permettre plusieurs lectures du texte. Si jamais il y a des choses qui vous semblent obscures, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! Je ne mords pas, et je parlerais avec plaisir de cet OS. ^.^

Et de toutes façons, un review est toujours le bienvenu ! ;)

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine.


End file.
